A Short Mega Man Mix Story
by Mah-Xien
Summary: This is the weirdest story that got through my head, and I don't think the genre agrees with me. Oh well. Read and review!


Blast: This thing I'll call a story will be a product of my total boredom, so in English, this is more like asparagus and broccoli for dinner. Flame or review, what's the difference anyway? This is major enemy bashing. And I don't think the genres will agree with me in this story....  
  
Blast: I don't own Capcom, or the characters mentioned. I don't want to be sued, so git! But I owned Carlos and James, they came from a fictional sci- fi story I created that will be found at fictionpress.net, with the age change for James' little mind.  
  
~~  
  
A SHORT MEGA MAN MIX STORY  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
"Do you want to hear a story now, James?" a man in his mid-thirties asked his son, who is lying down in his bed, fully awake.  
  
"I could really use one story right now, Dad." The brown haired teen replied.  
  
"Carlos, another story from our marriage and you can sleep on the couch!" a feminine voice piped from the other room. Carlos - the man - slapped his forehead.  
  
"I've been thinking about that lately, Alyssa, so please, bug off!" he replied. After hearing no response from his queen, he turned to his prince. "I think I have a story to tell. Maybe some crazed elder told me about it, or ACRASS decided to take me to some psychiatrist or whatnot. Here is a little mix of a game your mom and I used to play when we were your age:"  
  
~~  
  
Once upon a time, in the year twenty hundred XX, there were two scientists, named Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Dr. Light - as the name is - is a very intelligent and good scientist, and would do everything in his power to help mankind. However, Dr. Wily - from Wily, of course - is a self-centered ass, and wants to get what he desires.  
  
One time, they tried to create a robot - a prototype of course - and since Dr. Wily is the one who designed the plans, it went berserk. Dr. Light had to shut it down. Dr. Wily, hatred building within him, ran off with some of Dr. Light's classified plans and recreated the robot, and named him Proto Man, who is supposed to be a good handsome guy, was influenced by his creator and programmer's utter stupidity, and now goes along Dr. Ass' bidding.  
  
Because of a very small argument, Dr. Wily decided to make it big and now wants to take over the world! A very small connection indeed, but a connection nonetheless.  
  
Dr. Light don't want to have any connection with Dr. Ass at the moment, so he left him alone on his devices. He created two household robots that could somehow fill in the spots Dr. Wily left.  
  
But Dr. Wily learned of this, and kidnapped the robots. One of the robots named Rock, decided to go against his programming and lied to Dr. Wily and Proto Man, just to save Roll, the other robot, and himself. When they escaped, they realized that they have to fight to stop Dr. W.  
  
So they returned safe to Dr. Light, and Rock want to become a fighting robot in order to fight the insane scientist. Dr. Light was hardhead, and wouldn't want to let him. So Rock needed to cheer the doc up. So he called a friend to come over.  
  
When that friend come over, he introduced himself as Lan. He had been flunking in class for some time now because of his job as a network police together with a cyber being named Mega Man EXE. They fought against an organization that has Forte's dog named Gospel as the leader.  
  
This actually made the whole situation worse, as Dr. Light did not want Rock to flunk in his class to save the world. Lan and Rock continued to pester the poor scientist, until Roll saw the need for the old guy to rest. Being the good household robot that she is, her hand turned into a frying pan and chased and whacked both Rock and Lan with it.  
  
Rock decided that it won't convince Dr. Light if they use Lan's job. So he let Lan go study for his exams, and contacted another friend, who knows how to contact another dimension. After contacting the other dimension, they were able to call in Roll Caskett and Mega Man Volnutt. Unfortunately, while opening the time warp, Mega Man Volnutt's crazy monkey, Data, tagged along, causing the location for the time warp to malfunction and instead went in another time, in the year twenty one XX. Data was the first to go into twenty XX.  
  
Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett met Mega Man X who said he is one of Dr. Light's creations, and Zero, his partner. They agreed that they will help Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett go to Rock and Dr. Light if only Mega Man Volnutt will help in fighting Sigma, the crazy Maverick who wants humans for dinner. Sigma nearly convinced Mega Man Volnutt to join him, if not for the time warp to open again, and this time, Tron Bonne came rushing in, and almost squeeze the life out of Sigma, shouting that no one should manipulate her love other than her. After letting Tron cool down, Mega Man X and Zero joined their powers and destroyed Sigma.  
  
Suddenly, the time warp opened and Data went out, saying that they have to go. Mega Man Volnutt, Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne went inside the time warp at the same time, causing it to fly again at another time era, this time, at twenty two XX.  
  
Data began jumping like an idiot and the time warp opened again. This time, they went inside one by one and eventually ended up at Dr. Light's laboratory. Rock explained that they should be careful in jumping through time, it may destroy them.  
  
With the help of Mega Man Volnutt, they once again tried to convince Dr. Light to make Rock into a fighting robot. But this went down the drain as Roll Caskett gave out an explanation as Mega Man Volnutt have a hard time with his buster and armor changes, and to add it off, because of the job as diggers, Roll's parents, Banner and Matilda Caskett disappeared while on an expedition trip to Forbidden Island.  
  
Dr. Light didn't allow Rock to become a fighting robot again, so they have to say goodbye. Using the time warp, they - once again - jumped in again at the same time, so they landed at the place they landed the last time: in twenty two XX, where they saw a red reploid who calls himself Zero, and that they helped against a copy of Mega Man X. But then another time warp opened again and this time, they landed to the nearest island near Forbidden Island where they found Banner Caskett.  
  
Going back to twenty hundred XX, Rock didn't like the way things were going. So this time, he asked Dr. Light why he doesn't want to convert X into a fighting robot.  
  
Dr. Light numbly replied that Dr. Wily stole his planning sheets, along with the robot plans, so it is very difficult for conversion.  
  
With all this going on, Roll called on Rock's friend who can contact dimensions and asked for help in the year twenty one XX.  
  
A time warp opened in Dr. Light's lab and instantly, Mega Man X and Zero came out with some super fragile robot plans that came from Dr. Wily's old base that was located in their year. After thanking the two for their troubles, they started with their reconstruction.  
  
After a good two days, Dr. Light was able to reconstruct Rock as a fighting robot, and thus called him Mega Man. And also give him a red dog named Rush.  
  
~~  
  
"So that's the whole story, James." Carlos finished. Glancing at his son, he noticed he already dozed off.  
  
"Something to tell the world." Alyssa yawned through the door. "That Carlos Hunt, great Major of ACRASS East told his son a very aberrant story about the author's favorite video game."  
  
~~  
  
Mai: This is the weirdest story that I ever made. I don't care if you flood the review area with flames, as long as I have reviews! Thank you! 


End file.
